Un poco más juntos
by RisaAlbarn
Summary: Mi primer fanfic. Será Finnceline, pero antes de todo voy a basarme en la relación de "solo amigos". Y bueno... poco a poco iré subiendo los capítulos.
1. La invitación

UN POCO MÁS JUNTOS

* * *

Toc toc. Llaman a la puerta de la casa del árbol. Jake está dormido, Finn se acaba de levantar y va a abrir la puerta medio dormido.

-¿Que broma es esta? No hay nadi... espera, una carta.- El humano empieza a abrir el sobre cuándo de repente se da cuenta que su amigo ya se ha levantado.

-¿Que pasa tron?- dice Jake

- Nada tio, mira ha llegado una carta del castillo de Chicle.- El chico le enseña el sobre a su compañero.

- Ehh... quizás quiere rollo contigo, colega.- El perro le da codazos y lo mira con picardia. Los dos acaban riendo.

- No seguro que no es eso, te lo aseguro.-

- ¿Que tal si lo comprobamos tio?- dice Jake.

Finn asimila y abre el sobre. Saca la carta con cuidado y empieza a leerla en voz alta.

Finn el Humano y Jake el Perro:

estáis invitados a la fiesta en el castillo de Chuchelandia. Esta noche a las 10 en punto.

Habrán Juegos, sorpresas y más.

Con cariño la Princesa Chicle

No faltéis!

- Oh que bueno chaval, verdad?- dice el perro.

-Si, tio ya ves, una fiesta en el castillo... mola.-

- Esta tarde tengo una cita con Lady, aprovecharé para pedirle si quiere ir conmigo.- el perro va dirección a la puerta.

- Pero Jake... no es una fiesta?- pregunta el humano un poco confuso.

- Una fiesta es chaval- dice el perro mientras alarga su brazo y señala en la carta donde pone "fiesta".- Lo pone en la carta, lo ves?-

- Ya tio... pero no es un baile.-

- Ya colegui, no te preocupes es solo una fiesta.-

Finn sonríe lo más que puede.

- Pero Lady es mi chica y voy a invitarla si o si, entiéndelo.-

- Lo entiendo.- dice el humano un poco triste.

- Pero no te preocupes, iremos todos juntos!-

- Guay!- El humano y el perro chocan sus puños.

* * *

- Pues tio, me voy con Lady, tú que harás?-

- No sé... -

- Anímate tron, que tenemos fiesta esta noche!-

- Quizás vaya a hacer una vuelta, o si no me quedaré jugando con BMO.- el chico sonríe. El perro le devuelve la sonrisa.

- Nos vemos chaval.- dice Jake ya marchándose.

- De fiestuki esta noche! turururuuururuu - dice Finn ya más animado.

El perro cierra la puerta de un golpe, y Finn se queda suspirando.

El humano termina jugando con BMO

* * *

Unas horas más tarde...

-¿Estás cansado amo?¿No quieres jugar más?- pregunta la consola a Finn.

-No BMO, lo que pasa es que estoy pensando en la fiesta de esta noche y...- el chico suspira.

- ¿SÍ?-

- Pues Jake va estar con Lady Rainicorn y yo voy a estar solo... aunque solo sea una fiesta.- Finn vuelve a suspirar.

- ¿Y no te gusta ninguna chica? Podrías pedírselo.- dice BMO, el chico suelta el mando de repente.

- No estoy seguro.-

El chico se levanta y va a ducharse.

- ¿Así que si hay alguien amo?¿Jake lo sabe?- pregunta la consola emocionada desde lo lejos. El chico no le contesta.

Un rato después Finn sale duchado y limpio, y se viste con la ropa para la fiesta. Se pone un traje. (N.A: El mismo que en "The Creeps")

- Espero no ir demasiado formal...- piensa.

Ratos después llega Jake y le pregunta: - ¿Tio que te vas de boda?- riendo. -Es solo una fiesta.-

BMO dice a todo volumen: - CREO QUE QUIERE IMPRESIONAR A ALGUIEN!- Finn se ruboriza y el perro y la consola ríen a carcajadas.

- ¿A quién quieres impresionar colegui? No me has dicho nada sobre eso ehh- el chico se ruboriza a más no poder. Jake se va a vestir. Este solo se pone

una pajarita de color negro.

- ¿Ya nos vamos?-

- Yeah man, BMO tu cuida la casa.- dice el perro

BMO levanta el pulgar en señal de aprobación, mientras los dos coleguis salen por la puerta.


	2. De fiesta!

**UN POCO MÁS JUNTOS**

La fiesta

* * *

Finn y Jake llegan al castillo y llaman a la puerta. De repente les abre la princesa Chicle.

- Hola, bienvenidos chicos... ¿Pero no habéis llegado un poco temprano para la fiesta?- dice.

- En la carta ponía a las 10 princesa.- dice el humano.

- Es cierto, pero la gente acostumbra a venir una hora o dos más tarde.-

- ¿Y porqué hacen eso?- pregunta el chico con curiosidad.

- Para quedar mejor.- dice el perro con un tono guay.

La princesa y el humano ríen al oír eso.

- Pues bueno... aún no he preparado nada, ¿me podrías ayudar para terminar más rápido?- pregunta PB.

- Claro que sí!- responden Finn y Jake al unisono.

Los 3 se ponen al trabajo a tope.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde terminan.

De repente oyen la puerta: muchos cuches van entrando. La entrada se queda agarrotada y empieza a hacer un calor terrible. Finn se quita su gorrito y también su americana. La princesa Flama entra por la puerta. Chicle ordena traer los invitados al salón principal. Un minuto más tarde llega Lady Rainicorn, que saluda a Jake con un beso. Los 2 entran al salón principal.

El chico se queda solo, se sienta en el suelo y se desmorona un poco el cabello. Suspira.

- No creo que ven...-

- Finn! ¿Que no vienes a la fiesta?- salta Chicle por atrás , sorprendiendo al chico que este retrocede un poco.

- Princesa!- dice exaltado. Esta se le acerca a él y le acaricia el cabello.

- ¿Como es que no estás con todos?- le pregunta. El chico se levanta y le contesta: - No tiene importancia.-

Chicle le sonríe y van hacia el salón principal.

- Hay mucha gente.- dice el chico en solo entrar

- Todo el reino está invitado.- dice PB contenta

Los 2 van a bailar y a tomar aperitivos.

* * *

Horas más tarde, la gente se va marchando.

Y al final solo quedan La Princesa del Espacio Bultos, Princesa Flama, Lady Rainicorn, Jake, Finn y la anfitriona de la fiesta Princesa Chicle.

- ¿Chicos que os parece si jugamos a verdad o prueba?- pregunta PB.

- SÍÍÍÍ!- responden todos divertidos.

Se sientan todos en corro y empieza Chicle.

- A Jake, que hicieron en el armario tú y Lady?-

- Escalón 15!- dice el perro.

-성...- dice el unicornio sonrojándose a la vez.

Chicle se rie.

- ¿Pero que hicieron?- pregunta Finn confundido

- Ya te lo explicaré en casa hermano.- responde Jake dándole codazos y riendo.

- Continuemos- dice PB. -Le toca preguntar a Jake.-

- Le pregunto a BeBe... quien te gusta?- dice el perro en tono picarón.

- Ohhhh, vaya pregunta...- susurran todos

Bultos se cruza de brazos hasta que observa que sus amigos se han callado, después le contesta:

- Pues bueno... con mi ex tengo una relación muy fría y distante, aunque ahora conociendo a su hermano, que un dia me llevo de fiesta y conocí a muchos chicos pero después...- Se oyen unos ruidos que proceden de la puerta principal.

Todos se callan.

- A lo mejor ha venido nuestra última invitada.- sonríe Chicle

- ¿De quién hablas Princesa?- pregunta el humano con curiosidad.

La princesa solo le sonríe y el chico se queda igual.

- No me bultes, continuo yo, le pregunto a Finn...- dice LSP -de todas la princesas ¿cuál es la que te gusta más?-

El chico se queda a cuadros... pero más a cuadros cuándo ve quién entra por la puerta.

- Marcy...-

- Finn, ella no es una princesa, es una reina- dice Bultos

- No he dicho que me guste- dice el humano rojo como un tomate.

Marceline llega donde están todos y saluda. Chicle está muy contenta porque ha decidido venir por su cuenta.

- ¿A que jugáis?- pregunta la vampira

- A prueba o verdad- le responde Chicle

- Finn nos iba a decir cuál es la princesa que les gusta más- salta Bultos

Marcy se sienta a jugar, pero su expresión ha cambiado en solo sentarse, se ve un poco triste.

- No puedo...- dice el humano

La princesa Flama se marcha enfuriada.

- Se le ha subido el fuego a la cabeza- suelta Jake

- Pero tiene sus razones- dice Chicle - y ahora le toca preguntar a Finn.-

- Yo le pregunto a Marcy... ¿después podemos hablar?-

- Eso no tiene nada de especial!- se queja LSP

- Sí- le responde la vampira al chico

- Ahora pregunta Marcy- dice Chicle

- A Finn ¿la princesa Flama aún es tu novia?

- No.- responde el chico

La vampira sonríe y le da dos golpecitos al hombro del humano.

* * *

Marcy y Chicle conversación telefónica de esta tarde

- Marceline? Estás?-

- Estoy. No voy a venir a tu fiesta Chicle.-

- Ya lo pensaba, por eso te he llamado-

- Para convencerme? No me hagas reír. Va a venir todo el reino, estará Flama, estarás tú... no tengo ya suficiente?-

- Pero también estará Finn-

La vampira cuelga.

* * *

Próximo episodio: Friendzone


	3. Friendzone

Friendzone

Marceline's POV

¿Nunca seremos más... que mejores amigos?

End Marceline's POV

- Marceline, podemos hablar?- pregunta el humano levantándose del corro.

- Ahora? Está bien- sonríe la vampira empezando a flotar. Los 2 se van a un lugar más apartado de ese mismo salón. Los demás de mientras siguen jugando.

* * *

- Tenemos de quedar un día para improvisar- dice Finn

- Claro que sí- asiente Marcy.- Y después podemos ver una peli comiendo pizza.- le sonríe.

- Nos lo pasaremos guay... ¿cuándo quedamos?-

- ¿Mañana?- dice la vampira dubitativa - Por la tarde.-

- Matemático!- dice el humano contento.

Los 2 se quedan en silencio durante un minuto.

Marceline le da un beso a la mejilla.

- ¿Volvemos a jugar con los demás?- pregunta la vampira.

- Claro que sí- responde el chico sonrojado.

* * *

- Chicos, ya es un poco tarde ¿Damos por finalizada la fiesta?- pregunta Chicle.

- Ya quieres acabar con la diversión, típico de ti- suelta Marcy.

- Tengo asuntos reales para mañana.- dice PB - Y me tengo de levantar temprano.-

- No creo que sea necesario discutir por esto chicas- dice el humano.

- Si queréis más fiesta, os invito a venir al Espacio Bultos. HAY UNA SUPERMEGAFIESTA!- suelta LSP. - Y me la estoy perdiendo!- se queja - ¿Quién se viene?-

- ¿Vamos Jake?- pregunta el humano a su compañero.

- Si, vamos- responde el perro.

- ¿Nadie más?- pregunta Bultos

Nadie dice nada, solo se miran entre ellos.

- Pues nada! Hasta otra Chicle! ha estado bien tu fiesta- dice LSP cogiendo a Finn y a Jake por la espalda.

- Adiós!- se despiden el humano y el perro.

* * *

Las únicas que quedan en la sala son: Chicle, Marceline y Lady Rainicorn.

- ¿Y vosotras?- pregunta la princesa

- Yo quería hablar contigo.- dice la vampira cruzándose de brazos.

- 내 친구들과 잠시 동안되고 싶어- dice la unicornio.

- Bueno, por un rato más no perderé nada- sonríe PB - ¿Que pasa Marcy?-

- Gñfg...- refuña la vampira.

- ¿Que te molesta que este Lady?- le pregunta Chicle.

- 걱정하지 마세요, 난 무덤처럼입니다- dice la unicornio.

- Ella dice que no te preocupes, que es como una tumba- remarca la princesa - Sabe guardar bien los secretos.-

- Bueno... entonces Chicle... creo que quiero a Finn como más que un amigo.- dice la vampira algo entristecida. ( y algo ruborizada)

-핀 같은 오? 어떻게 좋은, 난 아무 말도하지 않습니다- Lady se ríe un poquito.- 그가 당신과 화염을 싫어 왜?- le pregunta a la princesa.

- Se podría decir que sí- sonríe Chicle

- ¿Que dice Lady? Que no se ría- dice la vampira

- No te preocupes, solo dice que que bonito y que no dirá nada- sonríe PB a la vampira

- 그리고 당신이 때 껌을 알았 을까?- pregunta la unicornio a la princesa.

- De cuándo acabamos la gira con las Scream Queens-

*Flashback*

En Chuchelandia, el último concierto de la gira. (entrebastidores)

Marceline pasa de largo a Chicle aún con el bajo en una mano suelta un: - Te odio.-

La princesa agarra a la vamipra por la camiseta y la para

- ¿Que te pasa? Pensaba que esto ya lo habíamos arreglado-

-Es por otra cosa- dice Marcy - Y no es de tu importancia.- gruñe.

La vampira intenta deshacerse de la princesa, pero no puede.

- Por lo menos dime el porqué, no me entrometeré ni nada- dice Chicle soltándola.

- Tratas a Finn como un perrito faldero- dice Marceline.

Esto deja a la princesa un poco confundida.

- ¿Y porqué le das importancia- le pregunta

- Pues porque él es mi amigo y me molesta que lo trates así!- grita Marcy - Aunque le gustes, no tiene derecho a ser tratado así- la vampira acaba suspirando.

- Le gustas y lo ignoras.- gruñe entre dientes.

PB hace cara de no entender nada, Marceline al contrario, está subida de colores y está reteniendo las emociones con los puños cerrados. La vampira no puede contenerlas más y...

- QUE ME GUSTA!- grita. - HIIIISH!- Marcy coje empuje y se va hacia el lado contrario. Chicle vuelve a parar a la vampira y la tranquiliza. Se sientan en 2 cajas que están tiradas por ahí.

- ¿Que te gusta Finn?- pregunta la princesa con algo de curiosidad.

- Sí.- suspira la vampira.

- ¿Y me odias porqué yo le gusto?-

- Algo así. Y porque creo que te gusta.- dice la vampira mirando al suelo.

- Puede ser que me guste. Pero no le des importancia. Creo que es demasiado pequeño para mi-

- Por eso también te odio- dice la vampira enseñando los colmillos. - Creo que es demasiado pequeño para mi- la imita.

- ¿Por eso? No te preocupes, que si quieres te ayudo con el humano- sonríe la princesa.

- No es necesario, solo lo quiero como amigo- sonríe también la vampira.

*Fin del Flashback*

- Y eso es todo- dice PB -Hasta hoy.-

- Creo que lo quiero como más que un amigo- dice Marcy - Pero... primero: no creo que le guste; segundo: ya están bien las cosas como están.-

Lady y Chicle se la miran como si no la entendieran.

- Yo no creo que no le gustes ¿Porqué no le ibas a gustar?-

- Pues porque no soy tú.-

- Marceline?-

* * *

De mientras en el espacio Bultos. En la fiesta.

- Esto no es una fiesta! Es una partyharcore!- grita el perro. - No se puede hablar!-

- Que quiero decirte quien creo que me gusta!- grita el humano a su compi.- Vamos afuera!-

Jake levanta el pulgar y los 2 van a fuera del recinto. Se sientan en un banco.

- ¿Que querías decirme tron?- pregunta el perro con curiosidad

- Quien creo que me gusta- suspira el chico. - A ver como te lo tomas-

- Dime, dime, soy todo oídos- Jake toma forma de oreja.

- No tio, esto es algo serio- dice Finn entre risas. El perro toma su forma normal.

- Dime hermano.-

- Me gusta Marceline-

- ¿Te gusta la vampira? No me fio, cualquier día te muerde... o te echa de casa- dice el perro - No me fio, pero estoy contigo colega. Te apoyo.- pone el puño para que el chico lo choque.

- Gracias tío, de verdad- le choca.

- De nada, te puedo ayudar a flirtear o cualquier cosa- el perro sonríe y se ríe.

- No, no!- se ríe el humano. -Por ahora nada.-

- Finn... ¿Porqué nada?¿Como la vas a conquistar haciendo nada?

- ¿Te acuerdas cuándo era la noche de cine en parejas? Quise invitar a Chicle, y tu y Marceline me ayudasteis. Pero acabé yendo con Marcy. Ella me dijo que conmigo de pareja no quería ir, pero como amigos sí.- suspira el humano. -Por eso, por ahora nada. Y no creo que yo le pueda gustar-

- ¿Enserio colegui? Bueno... es tu vida, tú decides- dice el perro. - ¿Te digo lo que te separa de la vampira? Una palabra: friendzone. Cruza esa línea y serás todo un hombre.-

- No estoy en friendzone- se ríe el humano

- Pues demasiados abrazitos y besitos para ser "solo amigos"- dice Jake en tono picarón. Finn sigue ríedose, se calma y habla:

- Yo creo que al cruzar esa línea puede pasar cualquier cosa, no quiero perder a Marcy como amiga-

- ¿Dónde te has dejado el optimismo tronco?

Silencio extremo.

Finn's POV

¿Y si le digo que la quiero... me odiará?

End Finn's POV

- Que tal si vamos a casa a dormir?- le pregunta el perro.

- De acuerdo- sonríe el humano.

* * *

Un rato después sale Bultos con 3 refrescos para compartir con sus coleguis.

- Finn! Jake! Unos amigos míos me han dicho que estabais aquí a fuera, os he traído BE!-BI!-da...-

Se queda en silencio.

- Rebultos! Ya me han vuelto a abandonar.- se queja

* * *

Próximo capítulo: Improvisación

(N.A: No os voy a poner todas las referencias a la serie, porque algunas son solo guiños y las más importantes, creo que solas se pueden entender. Creo que como fans de Hora de aventuras las podéis pillar todas)

GRÁCIAS POR LEER! :)


	4. Improvisación y la noche

Improvisación

Por la tarde, el humano y la vampira ya se han reunido.

- Va, dame un ritmo rápido pero que sea un poco lento.- dice Marceline cojiendo el bajo.

- Bien.- responde el chico, que empieza a hacer beatbox. -¿Algo así?- le pregunta.

- Si, genial Finn.- le sonríe. Empieza haciendo unos cuantos acordes para afinar el bajo. Le da la señal de empezar a su amigo.

- Te canto a ti, pero no lo sabrás...- susurra.

Marcy suspira y empieza a cantar:

Mi vida cambióó desde que te conocíí,

todo estaba oscuro hasta que me enseñaste la luuuz.

Todo este tiempo que ha pasado ha sido genial junto a tíí...

La vampira se calla de golpe. Coge la grabadora y la tira dentro de un armario. Finn se queda que no entiende nada.

- Marcy, ¿que te pasa algo?- pregunta curioso.

- No sé como expresar lo que siento.- responde su amiga.

- ¿Como dices?-

- En la canción-

El chico en oír eso, de repente le coje el diario de canciones (uno está escrito GUNTER en la portada con letras amarillas) a la vampira y empieza a ojearlo.

- Ehh!- se queja Marcy. -No encontrarás nada aquí-

Finn sigue ojeando.

- Aquí!- salta el humano. -¿Es la canción verdad?-

La vampira asiente.

- ¿no tiene título?¿A quién le cantas?- pregunta el chico curioso.

- Por ahora no... le canto a alguien un poco especial.-

- ¿A alguien especial?-

- A alguien que me gusta-

- ¿Lo sabe?-

- No.- sonríe la vampira.

- Tienes que entender lo que sientes y después buscar bien las palabras para expresarte.- dice el humano un poco entristecido, que de mientras sigue ojeando el diario de canciones.

- ¿Continuamos?- pregunta Marceline

- Bien, vale!- sonríe el chico dejando el diario en su sitio. La vampira saca otra grabadora y continúan improvisando.

* * *

La noche

Horas más tarde, la vampira y el humano creen que ya han improvisado bastante, y ya va siendo hora de hacer lo siguiente que habían quedado... PIZZA Y PELI!

- Finn!- grita la vampira rebuscando entre sus pelis -¿Que te gustaría ver?-

El humano de mientras está volteando por el salón hasta descubrir que en el sofá duro hay unos cuántos cojines muy blanditos.

- Alguna como Heat Signature!- grita Finn -¿Y ESTOS COJINES MARCY?-

- Ya que vamos a hacer pizza y peli, hagamos-la bien- sonríe la vampira llegando flotando a el salón con una película entre manos. Se la enseña al chico, que ha este parece no disgustarle.

- ¿Noche de zombies 2?- dice contento el humano. - Matemático!-

- Mola verdad?-

- SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ!- grita el chico levantando el puño. -¿Que pizzas vamos a comer?-

- Tengo de todo.- dice la vampira - 4 quesos, jamón y queso, barbacoa, espaguetis, carbonara...-

Marcy se va a la cocina y mete 4 pizzas en el horno.

De mientras, Finn abre la caja de la película, coje el dvd y lo mete en el reproductor de DVD y se deja caer en el sofá. Suspira.

Marceline sale de la cocina y se sienta a su lado.

- ¿Como van las pizzas?- pregunta el chico

- Bien...- responde la vampira -...¿Q-Que pasó con la princesa Flama?-

El humano se sorprende que su amiga le pregunte sobre eso.

- ¿Que quieres decir?- le pregunta con los ojos como platos

- ¿Que por qué rompisteis?¿Quién rompió?-

- Rompimos mutuamente, ¿Por qué rompimos?- el chico suspira. - Pues porque nos hacíamos daño mutuamente.-

Marceline apenada, deja su mano encima de la de Finn.

- No te preocupes.- suelta el humano antes que la vampira pueda abrir la boca. Los dos se sonríen mutuamente. Marcy huele algo.

- Creo que las pizzas ya están.- dice levantándose.

- Ya voy yo!- se ofrece el chico levantándose también, la vampira asimila y este se va corriendo rápidamente a la cocina.

Marceline se desparrama sobre el sofá y suspira.

De repente suena el teléfono, se levanta y lo descuelga.

* * *

- Diga?-

- Hola Marceline, ¿como vas?-

- Chicle, no me llames ahora... estoy con Finn-

- ¿A si?-

- Sí, ayer cuándo me pido para hablar era para quedar un día-

- ¿Como una cita?-

- No tonta, para improvisar- se ríe.

Se oye a lo lejos:- Marcy! ya están las pizzas!-

- Segura?-

- Que no es una cita! te llamo mañana, adiós!-

* * *

La vampira cuelga y contempla al humano con las 4 pizzas en mano.

- Que buena pintaa!- dice cogiendo un trozo.

- Te han quedado muy buenas Marceline.- sonríe el chico - ¿Vamos a ver la peli?-

La vampira asiente y los dos se sientan en el sofá, el humano pone en marcha la película, de mientras van comiendo.

Los 2 están sentados muy juntos, casi no hay ni un centímetro de distancia.

Un rato después, Finn deja caer su cabeza reposando en el hombro de la vampira.

- Marcy...- dice el chico con voz cansada. - En la cocina me he encontrado esto...- le da lo que ha encontrado - ¿Sabes que es?- pregunta.

- Es una foto mía de cuándo era pequeña- se ríe la vampira

- De verdad? Como mola...- se ríe el humano - Al lado había un papel escrito, lo he leído, pero creo que no debía haberlo hecho.- acaba con un suspiro.

- Creo que se lo que has leído- le sonríe la vampira

- Decía...- dice Finn - Decía: Marceline, somos tú y yo solos en la destrucción del mundo?

Esto puede ser confuso para una niña pequeña.

Y yo pienso que tu me necesitarás aquí para que esté contigo.

Pero me estoy perdiendo a mi mismo y

estoy asustado porqué me vas a perder a mi también.-

- Simon...- suspira la vampira

- ¿Simon?-

- ...Petrikov, el Rey Hielo antes de caer en la locura total de la corona.-

- Entiendo...?- suelta el chico pensando en las cintas secretas del rey. - A sí! en la foto tuya ¿Que bicho llevabas en las manos? No se ve.-

- No es un bicho, es un peluche. Se llamaba Hambo. Lo quería mucho-

El humano quiere decir algo pero la vampira continua hablando:

- Me lo regaló Simon, era mi tesoro más preciado... Hasta que lo vendió Ash. Ese imbécil lo vendió y nunca más he sabido de él.-

Marceline dolida, deja la foto encima de una mesilla que hay al lado del sofá.

- Ese tío también quería que olvidaras eso para volver contigo... ¿Te acuerdas de la paliza que le dimos?- le sonríe a la vampira que esta le acaricia el cabello.

Los 2 se ríen.

- Creo que se poco de ti, Marcy. De tu pasado.- dice el chico

- El pasado es solo el pasado- sonríe la vampira.

- Recuperaré a Hambo- dice el humano acabando con un bostezo

Marceline deja caer su cabeza encima de la cabeza del chico.

- Buena suerte.-

El humano y la vampira se sonríen.

- Me gustaría saber más sobre la guerra de los Campiñones...- suelta Finn entre suspiros. - ¿Y por qué soy el único humano? No se nada sobre mí.-

Marcy se queda mirando a la nada y piensa si su amigo debería saber más sobre la guerra y su pasado. Recuerda el diario de su madre.

- Creo que tengo algo que te puede interesar- La vampira se levanta del sofá con un poco de mandra, el chico la da pausa al DVD. Marceline vuelve con el diario en las manos, el diario tiene la cubierta marrón de aspecto desgastado. Se nota que le han repercutido los años. Le enseña el diario al humano. La vampira le explica:- Era el diario de mi madre. Lo empezó a escribir cuándo estaba embarazada de mi. Acaba poco antes de que muriera. Te lo dejo.-

El humano se queda atorado.

- ¿Que-Que me lo dejas?-

- Sí, te lo dejo con una condición: que lo devuelvas en el mismo estado que está.- le sonríe, deja el diario sobre la mesilla y se sienta en el sofá.  
- ¿Continuamos la peli?- le pregunta

Finn asiente y le da play al DVD.

Entre comentarios y risas, acaban dormidos, apoyados hombro sobre hombro

* * *

Al día siguiente, Finn se levanta al mediodía. Observa y no ve a Marceline por ningún sitio.

- Marcy! ¿Donde estás?- el humano busca a la vampira por las habitaciones.

- Finn, estoy en la cocina preparando algo!- grita

El chico va rápidamente a la cocina.

- ¿Que haces?-

- Preparo el almuerzo al mediodía-

- Te ayudo...- dice el humano. - Espera... ¿Al mediodía?-

- La película acabo tarde, nos hemos despertado tarde. Es normal.-

- Creo que no vi el final.-

La vampira se ríe, de mientras el chico sonrojado empieza a ayudarla.

- Has dormido bien?- pregunta Marcy esbozando una sonrisa

- Genial...- sonríe Finn

Terminan de hacer el almuerzo y almuerzan.

Un rato después el humano decide que ya va siendo hora de marcharse.

- Marceline, ya me voy.-

- Ya?-

- Si, hasta otra-

- Adiós... espera, no te olvides de el diario.- la vampira le da el diario.

- Adiós... Ha sido matemático. Tenemos que quedar más a menudo- dice el chico saliendo por la puerta

En salir, Finn se va corriendo hasta la casa del árbol.

- Finn!-

El humano se para de golpe. Ve a la princesa Chicle y se dirige a ella.

- Hola Chicle, ¿A donde vas?-

- Voy a ver a Marcy. ¿Y tú?-

- A casa. Yo vengo de a donde tu vas.-

La princesa sonríe. El chico sigue hablando:

- Me voy ya o si nooo... A sí! Tu fiesta fue muy guay, ya nos veremos!- dice arrancando a correr.

Chicle se despide haciendo adiós con la mano y sigue su camino.

* * *

- Jake! Ya he vuelto!- grita el humano al entrar por la puerta de la casa del árbol. Abraza el diario con sus brazos.

- Heeey Finn! Ya estás aquí!- dice el perro contento. -¿Como te ha ido con la vampira?-

- Genial, hasta me ha dejado un viejo diario de su madre.- sonríe orgulloso. Le enseña el diario a su amigo.

- ¿Has comido tron?- pregunta Jake evitando que el humano abriera la cubierta del diario.

- Claro que sí- sonríe.- ¿Lo leemos o qué?-

- Teniendo permiso? Ya estás tardando colegui- se ríe el perro abriendo la cubierta. Empiezan a leer.

Pertenece a: Emily Lambert* Abadeer

* * *

Próximo capítulo: Descubriendo a Emily Abadeer

GRACIAS POR LEER :)

*Tachón (el subrayado)


End file.
